


Coming of Age

by marojehca



Category: ASTRO (Band), ASTRO (Kpop)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marojehca/pseuds/marojehca
Summary: Eunwoo dreads the day Bin legally turns into an adult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have frustrations I needed to get over.  
> This is how I deal rather than ranting...  
> No archive warnings for this one though.  
> I did rate it "mature" because certain things were implied rather than thoroughly described.

**Morning: Third Monday of May 2017**  

"We should do something different for Bin's coming of age day." Jinjin suddenly declared from his place on the dorm couch. "None of the traditional stuff we did before with Eunwoo when he turned into an adult."

Not surprisingly, Myung Jun echoed his sentiments enthusiastically from his perch on the kitchen counter while snacking on a bowl of cereal. "I agree. Let's break from tradition this year. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking of going clubbing. There's this -"

"Wait a minute. _I'm_ the one who's turning into an adult. Why don't _I_ get to choose what we're going to do today?" Bin muttered, feeling annoyed that the band elders were discussing plans as if they were already carved in stone without consulting with him first. "Maybe, _I_ like having things done traditionally."

Jinjin dismissed him with a wave of his hand, lips curling. "Traditional is boring. You turning into an adult is a very good excuse to go out tonight. Even manager-nim can't say no since we're supposedly on hiatus."

"And if I don't want to go?" Bin grumbled. It was so typical of the two oldest members to use any excuse so  _they_ could to do something _they_ wanted. He didn't appreciate having his coming of age day being used as a smokescreen for their devious plans.

"Why would you not want to go?" Myung Jun was looking at the oldest member of the group's maknae line like he sprouted a second head.

Bin frowned, shrugging. "I just -" He turned to his best friend, sitting cross-legged on the floor a few feet away from him. "Hyung, help me."

Eunwoo had been trying to ignore the exchange the entire time in the best way he knew how; by pretending to be so engrossed in the book he was reading for class. In truth, he had known of Jinjin's plans days before, the group leader having discussed the possibility of doing something different for Bin's coming of age with him first. According to Jinjin, he was _trying to get a feel_ for what Bin would go for to celebrate being an adult by talking to his closest friend in the band. But Eunwoo wasn't as helpful as Jinjin thought he was going to be, refusing to offer any suggestion or any opinion about the ideas he came up with. By the end of their basically one-sided discussion, the group leader left him in a huff, mumbling about fuddy-duddies with no sense of fun.

"Why are you even asking for Eunwoo's help?" Myung Jun rolled his eyes in exasperation. "His idea of a fun celebration will be staying at home, gnawing on Hoshigi chicken and binge-drinking cola."

Eunwoo pressed his lips together, not allowing himself to rise to MJ's usual baiting. There was absolutely nothing wrong with a night of chicken and cola safely tucked within the confines of their apartment, right? No crowds to worry about. No persistent paparazzi or overzealous fansite owners to elude. No chance for ruinous scandals to happen. No chance for Bin to discover a more exciting life outside of ASTRO... and him.

"Eunwoo, hyung." Bin prompted him with a forceful nudge on the shoulder when he didn't react.

Outwardly, he appeared oblivious; his porcelain mask of a face remaining beautiful and blank. But inside, he was a quivering mess of guilt and fear. Guilt because if he sided with Bin, it wouldn't be because he thought his best friend's idea was what was best for him. It was going to be because it was what was best for Eunwoo and his selfish need to keep Bin attached to him. His initial reply to Jinjin's suggestion was proof enough that he exercised more influence over his best friend's thinking than he originally thought. And fear, because if he agreed with the band elders and supported the idea of a night out clubbing, the circumstances were going to be completely out of his control. There was no way of knowing how Bin would take to the crowd... the alcohol... the girls... What if he enjoyed it too much and kept wanting more?

"Bin, I think that -" Eunwoo's reply was cut short by the sound of the security door chiming open.

The two youngest band members burst in smiling and out of breath, pink-cheeked from being outside in the brisk air and still dressed in their school uniforms.

"Happy coming of age day, Binnie-hyung!" The greeting was delivered with such childlike aplomb, Bin couldn't help but smile back. Rocky handed him a bunch of pink carnations, more appropriate for Parents' Day than his own coming of age, but he loved them nonetheless. Sanha shyly chucked him a box of the green tea based cologne he had once admired from Jinjin's extensive fragrance collection. Now, he had his own bottle.

"Wow, thanks." He beamed at Rocky and Sanha, overwhelmed by their thoughtfulness. And then he frowned disapprovingly, " Wait. Why aren't the two of you in school?"

The two exchanged sheepish looks.

"Well, it's Hanlim's Foundation Day, remember? And lunch break came early so we -" Sanha attempted to explain, softening up the hyungs by reasoning out that they were technically not having classes anyway.

"Decided to play hooky?" Myung Jun finished for him, hopping out of his stool to walk towards the two, intent on delivering a tongue-lashing that would put them to shame. "If the school calls the agency..."

Rocky pursed his lips. Really, the older ones make such a big deal out of something so small. It's not like anyone would even notice they were gone. "We just ducked out to get Binnie-hyung gifts."

"I can gander a guess at who thought of this cockamamie idea." Myung Jun glared at Sanha's general direction, knowing the youngest's penchant for tomfoolery. 

Sanha was aghast. "What? Why me?"

"You -" 

"Well, so much for not keeping to tradition." Jinjin interrupted, rising from his seat and causing MJ to choke back on a invective he was about to blurt out. Rocky and Sanha froze mid-cringe thinking that Jinjin was going to join in their MJ-hyung's impending rampage, maybe even deliver resounding smacks on the backs of their heads. Strangely enough, the band leader seemed nonplussed by the two youngest members' little stunt when he would normally be blowing up in their faces by now. So intent was he on the thought of a night out that he was eyeing Bin's haul from the maknaes with amusement rather than disdain; never mind the fact they escaped from school to get them. "But then... Why not combine the traditional with the new?"

Bin glanced up at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What do you mean?"

Jinjin tapped at his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm. So you already got the flowers and the perfume. That's two of the three traditional gifts for your coming of age. All that's left is the kiss."

Eunwoo had to restrain himself from throwing his book at the leader's head. 

"Well, I-"

"That's it! We're definitely going clubbing! We'll get you your first adult kiss before the day ends!" Jinjin said in a tone that brooked no argument. He had a stubborn streak a mile long and the others knew that once he had made up his mind about something, there wasn't much they could do to change it. He was slow that way.

"But I -" 

"No, no buts. The adults are going out tonight!" 

"Clubbing? Can I come too?" Rocky smiled hopefully in the direction of their band leader. The opportunity to show off his dance moves in an actual club setting  was far too attractive an idea not to try asking to be included.

"I'm sorry. Didn't you hear what I just said? It's the _adults_  who are going out."

"But I look like an adult. You guys said so." Rocky countered.

"If Rocky-hyung gets to go, I should go too." Sanha butted in.

But the look Jinjin sent them shot their hopes down before they even took flight. "Not a chance. You're both grounded for playing hooky today."

Sanha bristled indignantly at being punished when their intention for leaving school was good. "But we -"

"Ah, come on hyung!" Rocky was flailing at the unfairness of it all.

Jinjin looked down on his watch, purposely ignoring their complaints. Beside him, Myung Jun had on one of his famous self-satisfied smirks. The lines on the leader's forehead deepened when he saw the time. "And you have exactly twenty minutes to get back to school before all hell breaks loose."

"Ah, geez."

Rocky and Sanha collided with each other in their haste to get to the door, both of them crashing down awkwardly on the floor from the impact. It was Rocky who managed to pick himself up first, pulling Sanha back on his feet and literally throwing him out into the hallway. There was another crash and a pained oof that was loud enough to be heard from where they were gathered in the living room; one or the other of the two probably falling down again at some point during their mad dash.

Bin threw Jinjin a look of pure disgust when he saw him giggling. "That was mean. They left school for me. That should count for something."

"In a perfect world, yes." Jinjin replied, completely unfazed. He was already whipping out his phone and going through his contact list. "Unfortunately for them, they don't live in such a world. Anyway, the rest of you, whatever it is that you have planned for tonight - CANCEL. I'm making the necessary arrangements."

Eunwoo somehow found the courage to protest, using the only reason he could at the time. There was no way he was going to get himself involved in this fiasco, even if it is for Bin. "I... I can't go. I have exams tomorrow."

"Pffft." Myung Jun countered. "You have exams everyday. And you always do well on them... _everyday_."

"But this is in a major subject. I can't just -"

"You're going." Jinjin declared with finality. "You're going because if you don't, Bin's not going and he's the reason why we're even going out in the first place."

"Hyung, we don't have to go. I'm fine just being here. We can order out and..."

"See? SEE!" Jinjin threw his hands up in the hair, the phone almost slipping from his grasp. "This is precisely the reason why we need to take you out. You're turning into Eunwoo. You're starting to think too much like him. Boring and staid. It's freaky!"

The so-called group visual flinched at the remark as if he'd been physically hit. Bin glanced at him in sympathy; hand reaching out to offer support. He stopped midway when he noticed his best friend inching away.

"I just don't see the reason why we should make a big deal out of this." Bin finally mumbled, withdrawing his hand, utterly frustrated that he was being made to feel like crap for offering a differing opinion. Being an adult was supposed to be about finally being heard; of finally being considered an equal; of finally being thought to be competent enough to make his own decisions. So why were those things being taken away from him?

That got Jinjin to blow up, glaring at the two best friends as if they were in a conspiracy to get him upset. "I swear I'm surrounded by ingrates. You're both going. Is that understood? Why I even bother educating the both of you in the ways of the world, I would never - " Their leader turned away, muttering curses under his breath and lamenting the lack of gratitude he got. He walked into the room he shared with three of the other group members, slamming the door closed in his annoyance.

"Now, look what you both did!" Myung Jun reared up at the best friends angrily. "I'm surprised at you Moon Bin. Your Jinjin-hyung and I don't do this for just anyone, you know? You can be a bit more appreciative." And then with a pivot that would have put any haughty supermodel to shame, the eldest member stomped his way into the room he shared with Jinjin, slamming the door a second time for good measure.

Left alone in the living room to ponder what just happened, Eunwoo felt the air between him and Bin grow hot and stifling. He knew his friend was looking at him, trying to gauge just how affected he was about what was said during the discussion. Eunwoo was aware that he was far too sensitive for his own good and often took badly to any criticism that was directed at him. He had never quite mastered the art of letting things slide.

"Hyung, I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this." Bin swallowed hard, peering at his band mates' face; gone too placid to be considered normal even by Eunwoo's own standards. Jinjin's words hurt and he knew they cut deeper than what his best friend was allowing himself to show at the moment. 

Eunwoo surprised himself by schooling his mouth into a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, but hoped it would at least comfort Bin's worries. This day wasn't about him after all. "It's fine. I'm going to go see what I can make for dinner. I don't want Rocky and Sanha having to fend for themselves while we're out." 

He rose shakily on his feet; telling himself that the tremors he felt were from sitting on the floor for a long time rather than the dread he felt for the night ahead. He sought solitude in the kitchen, finding comfort in the commonplace chore of cooking. Bin, blessedly, had the good sense not to follow him to try and engage him in another discussion about what had happened. Eunwoo didn't even realize he was holding his breath until he heard himself sigh at the sound of another door closing - this time of the room he shared with Bin. 

"I'm a good friend." He said to himself, hoping that by saying it out loud he would begin to believe that it was true. He was going to be supportive for Bin. For today, he was going to set aside his personal feelings and misgivings to make sure that his best friend had the time of his life. He was going to go through the rest of the day faking it. At least, it was something that he was already good at. Never mind if he was dying inside.

  

**Late Evening: Third Monday of May 2017**

"You look really nice." Eunwoo didn't bother reigning in his admiration at how his best friend was turned out for the night.

Bin had chosen to wear a red pullover made of the softest cashmere blend, black trousers with his Doc Martens and then topped the entire ensemble off with a soft, brown leather jacket that Eunwoo had loaned him. 

"I feel like a poser." Bin commented, gazing at his reflection on the floor-length mirror attached to their door. He hadn't really gotten used to the idea of dressing up; the group wardrobe kept mostly casual and comfortable by their stylists. He turned to Eunwoo, raising an eyebrow up at his clothes. "Are you really wearing that out?"

"Yeah. It's comfy." Eunwoo smiled as he plucked at his rolled up sleeves. Dressed completely opposite of Bin, he had donned black jeans and a dark-gray shirt that was way too conservative for a night out dancing. But Jinjin had given him very specific instructions to _go dim_ when he took him aside to talk that afternoon. In Jinjin parlance, it basically meant do everything he could to recede into the background and not get noticed. It was to be Bin who was going to be the center of attention tonight. Eunwoo was to skulk in the shadows. Not a problem. He never wanted to be a spectacle anyway.

Bin's reflection showed him worrying at his lower lip, eyes dark and downcast. 

"What's wrong?" Eunwoo couldn't help asking.

"I remember last year when you had your coming of age day." He scratched at the back of his head embarrassed by the memories he dredged up. "We didn't prepare anything for you. I mean, not like this."

Eunwoo nodded. He didn't really want to think back on what he missed out on lest he felt sore or envious. Last year, was a very different time for all of them.  "Our circumstances weren't good then, Bin. A year ago, most of us couldn't even afford groceries let alone small luxuries like gifts or flowers."

Bin fiddled with the buttons on his leather jacket, avoiding Eunwoo's piercing gaze from meeting his on the mirror. "I know that. Still, we could have done something. _I_ could have done something more."

They could have, yes. But the truth was that the others simply loved Bin more. It was just how things were within their group dynamic and Eunwoo had already resigned himself to the fact that he would always be second place to his best friend. It would be a waste of effort to even be upset about it. But there was something about his coming of age last year that made it special.

"I still have the drawing you made for me." Eunwoo grinned at the memory of the hastily scribbled token Bin had done for him on the spot. If not for the fact that they were broadcasting live at the time, he would have given him a bone-crushing hug for the effort.

Bin groaned covering his face with his hands. "You should have thrown that away, hyung."

"I keep everything you give me, Bin. Everything."

He wasn't exaggerating too. Eunwoo wasn't the type to hoard things, but refuses to let go of the various bits and bobs that Bin gave to him during the course of their friendship. He kept the scraps of paper where they scribbled notes to each other; none of the messages containing anything special in particular, but he enjoyed reading them again when he had the time. He tucked away the colorful candy wrappers; reminders of the times he or Bin managed to sneak in sweets into the dorm. He treasured the cheap, plastic toys, keyrings, buttons and postcards that Bin manages to pick up at novelty stores whenever he happened to wander on his own. That picture Bin drew of flowers and a bottle of perfume for his coming of age day meant the most to him. Sure, his best friend may have thought it was a joke at the time but to Eunwoo, the picture was a representation of what Bin had hoped to give him but couldn't, so he came up with the next best thing. To most, these items were negligible. And yet Eunwoo cherished them because in those moments when Bin was doodling on a piece of paper or buying worthless trinkets, he was thinking of him. And _that_  was everything.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a better friend, Eunwoo. You deserved a night out like this too when you had your coming of age."

"Then you can enjoy this night for both of us." Eunwoo declared, placing his hands on Bin's shoulders as he stood beside him.

Bin reached up to entwine his fingers with those of his best friend. Being tactile was a habit they formed during the early stages of ASTRO, needing someone to serve as an anchor when it felt like the world was rushing past them in a pace they couldn't cope up with. Now, it was just comforting knowing the other was physically there. They stared at the image they cast on the mirror. Eunwoo couldn't help but think that they _do_  look good together.

If only...

Frantic knocking on the door startled both of them. Bin turned on the handle to reveal, their band leader smirking. He gave Bin's clothes an approving nod. "Not bad." Then Jinjin pursed his lips at Eunwoo, satisfied that for once he wasn't in danger of upstaging anyone with his presence as he was wont to do just by existing. "Are you two about ready to go?"

"I guess." Bin mumbled.

Eunwoo gave him an encouraging pat on the back. "You guys go ahead and wait for our Uber. I just need to talk to Rocky and Sanha and then I'll be down."

Bin suddenly looked alarmed, thinking it was some kind of ploy his best friend thought of to get out of the trip at the last minute. He grabbed at Eunwoo's arm, eyes wide with unspoken fear. "Let's go down together."

"What are you? Three? We're just going down to the lobby for the car I ordered. There's no need for a babysitter." Jinjin rolled his eyes.

"Oi! Let's go!" Myung Jun's booming voice carried from the hallway into their room. "The car will be here any minute!"

"Go on." Eunwoo nudged Bin forward, watching as Jinjin threw an arm over him to drag him out of the apartment. "I'll be quick."

Sanha and Rocky were in the living room sulking with their arms crossed over their chests when they passed. They had just finished the dinner their Eunwoo-hyung made for them and were now supposedly doing homework. Their school books were laid out at the coffee table with their notebooks and pens scattered over them, but the two youngest were too busy glaring their displeasure at being left behind to bother with school stuff.

Eunwoo cleared out a space on the table so he could perch there and talk to the maknaes face to face. "Look, I know you kids are upset at being left behind. But I have a surprise for you."

"You changed your mind?" Rocky piped up, face brightening suddenly. He exchanged a hopeful smile with Sanha. "We can get dressed in two minutes!"

"Eh well, no. You're still grounded." The scowl he got back from both of them came so alarmingly quick that had Eunwoo blinked, he would have missed it. "But I did order you guys some Hoshigi chicken. It'll arrive in a few minutes. Play nice with each other and share."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "We're not children, you know? Sanha and I can manage to act like civilized human beings when you guys are away."

"Didn't we just catch the two of you last night giving each other noogies when we arrived after buying groceries?"

"Ah well, that was -"

"Anyways..." Eunwoo took out his wallet, gathering the necessary amount for the delivery. "Here's the payment for the chicken." He handed the cash to Rocky for safekeeping. The faces in front of him brightened again considerably, knowing they had something yummy to look forward to. "I'm gonna go now, okay. You two will be fine here, right?"

Rocky and Sanha both nodded, but it appeared as if Sanha had something more to say.

"Sanha? What is it?"

"Hyung, if Bin-hyung doesn't want to go out clubbing, why does Jinjin-hyung insist he go? "

Eunwoo shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

He had a few ideas, of course. One, that Jinjin was just big bully, forcing his own ideas on to the rest of the members simply because he had some authority over them. Myung Jun acting as his deputy certainly didn't help any. Two, that Jinjin was feeling antsy being cooped up in the apartment and he needed a valid reason to go out and unwind and Bin's coming of age was a good a reason as any. Three, that the group leader was genuinely proud of having Bin turn into an adult and wanted the chance to show him off. The fourth theory, however, was something Eunwoo couldn't even begin to consider without feeling his heart race. He had known of Jinjin paying close attention to the relationships that were forming within the group dynamic. Maybe, the group leader had planned this excursion all along just to test his some of his suspicions?

"I have to go." Eunwoo stood, clutching at his back pockets to make sure that his wallet and phone were tucked where they were supposed to be. "Don't wait up, okay? You have school tomorrow."

"Nae!"

"Those leftovers are to be packed neatly and then placed in the fridge, alright?"

"What leftovers? We plan to eat all the chicken." Sanha quipped cheekily.

Satisfied that the two youngest were going to be preoccupied with homework and enough food not to cause any trouble, he made his way down to the lobby. He found Jinjin currently in discussion with whom he assumed to be their Uber driver for the night. Myung Jun was checking on some messages on his phone, occasionally giggling to himself at something he just read. Bin had his head down, hands tucked inside the pockets of his jacket while he traced the tile lines with the toe of his boot. A large four-door luxury sedan was parked a few feet away from them.

"Ah, there he is!" Jinjin exclaimed. The driver went back inside the car to unlock the doors and the four of them filed into the vehicle. Jinjin rode shot gun while the other three were crowded in the back. "You will not believe where I got us into." He whipped around his seat to wink at them. "Club Octagon!"

They were impressed. Located in the fashionable district of Gangnam, the club is well-known to elite EDM  enthusiasts and it featured only the best local and international DJ's. The club also has a reputation for being popular with idols, some of the more famous ones even dropping by and having impromptu mini-concerts and raves within.

"How'd you manage that?" Myung Jun still sounded skeptical even if their car was already wending its way in the direction of Gangnam.

"Told the club host that we were from ASTRO." Jinjin replied matter-of-factly.  "Apparently, the manager knows who we are and... BAM! Personal invites for tonight!"

"Impressive, Leader-nim."

"Thank you. Thank you. I do try." Jinjin gave himself a congratulatory pat on the shoulder. "I can't wait to see which of our sunbae-nims might be there. Wouldn't hurt to promote intergroup relations. And oh, I heard the girls there are really... like REALLY hot!"

Bin, at least, seemed to be perking up; the enthusiasm of the two older members finally rubbing off on him. "It does sound cool, doesn't it?" He directed his question at Eunwoo, left hand automatically coming to rest on his best friend's right arm. His anchor.

Eunwoo smiled obligingly, somewhat bouyed up by the fact that Bin no longer appeared terrified at the thought of the night ahead. "Your first time in a club and you get to go to the best one. Definitely cool."

 

***********************************

 

They were expected. As soon as their car stopped in front of the club doors, a young woman teetering on impossibly high heels with a headset and a tablet approached the vehicle, peering into the tinted windows excitedly. She was escorted by a burly-looking bouncer who towered over her; all solid muscle with thick arms and legs. Jinjin emerged first and as soon as his blonde head popped out, several camera flashbulbs all went off at the same time. Myung Jun, Bin and Eunwoo all disembarked from the back with a couple more lightbulbs exploding as they made their way to stand beside their leader. They know the drill by now, offering ready smiles to the media that gathered outside the club to see them go inside. The line of people waiting to be let in were also whipping out their phones and taking snapshots of the four members.

"Price of entry." Jinjin mumbled to the others, keeping a bright smile plastered on his face the entire time. 

They spent a good five minutes standing in the cold being stared at and photographed within an inch of their lives before the woman who came to meet them finally ushered them into the club, the scary bouncer guarding their group from the back. Loud, techno music with the kind of driving bass line that sent vibrations from the soles of your feet to the top of your head greeted them when they entered. Strobe lights in white and purple were slicing through the bodies already gyrating on the dance floor. Eunwoo noticed that familiar bounce in Bin's gait when he caught on to a particularly catchy piece of music he could dance too. He was grinning from ear to ear as he whipped around to grab at his best friend's arms, giving him a vigorous shake.

"This is great, isn't it?" Bin's eyes were alight with excitement.

It wasn't Eunwoo's scene. The novelty of being in an EDM club died with the paparazzi ambush at the entrance and the strangers that were crowding into their group. He felt himself grew cold inside, that sudden rush of panic creeping into other parts of his body, threatening to paralyze his muscles. He was looking around desperately for the exits, straining through the club's murky lighting system made worst by the obligatory smoke effects belched by machines located in strategic places around the dance floor.  
  
"Eunwoo? Hey!"

Bin gave him another shake, their eyes meeting through the haze. In those brown orbs, he saw concern and something else he couldn't put a finger on but somehow he was able to catch his breath, concentrating on the feel of Bin's touch to calm himself.

"What's wrong?" Myung Jun sidled up to them, shouting his question over the din. The thumping base line of another EDM hit was drowning out all attempts at conversation.

"Nothing. Just overwhelmed." Eunwoo managed to say, swallowing at the nervousness in his throat.

Jinjin's blonde head, popped in between a couple dancing. After a few mumbled apologies, he approached his members hissing. "What the heck are you all standing here for? The host was about to show us our booth."

"I'm sorry. I was just -"

The rest of Eunwoo's explanation was cut off by Jinjin's wild arm gesticulations. "Stop gawking like idiots and follow me. Geez!"

"Come on." Bin urged, keeping an arm looped through Eunwoo's "Don't let go of me, okay?"

The three of them kept their eyes trained on Jinjin's bobbing blonde head until they found themselves in front of a wide metal and marble staircase separated from the lower part of the club by a velvet rope guarded by two bouncers who looked impossibly bigger than the one who was flanking their group when they entered Octagon. The ropes were lifted as they were given entry and Jinjin was waiting for them at the top of the stairs with a shit-eating grin.

"Welcome to the VIP floor, kids!" He said, sweeping his arm regally.

The second floor was spacious with private booths separated from each other by dark, green glass an inch thick.  The music in the area was somewhat muted than downstairs. The people who occupied the booths pretty much kept to themselves, watching the dance floor in front them in a detached manner while they had their drinks. They didn't seem to notice or care about the arrival of the new group.

Each booth had a circular sofa that was wrapped around a low, curved table. Jinjin was handing them drinks as they sat down. Bin sniffed at the tumbler in his hand, grimacing as the alcohol fumes hit his nose.

"What is this?" He looked put out.

"Rum and cola. More rum than cola." Jinjin replied with a wink. The leader had already thrown back the contents of the tumbler in his hand in one greedy gulp, licking his lips. "Stop being a baby and drink up."

Bin pulled a face but did what Jinjin told him anyway. He tipped the liquid into his mouth, taking two huge swallows and then frowning when he placed the glass down. "Gah, that was terrible!" A dribble of the cola and liquor fell from the corner of his mouth. He had wiped at it with the back of his hand before Eunwoo could hand him a paper napkin. "I never could understand why being an adult meant having to learn to drink alcohol. This stuff sucks."

Myung Jun wagged his finger at him, sipping at his drink. Something clear and green with lemon slices. "We live in a society that necessitates alcohol drinking during social gatherings. Deal with it. And why, pray-tell, aren't _you_ drinking?" The question was directed at Eunwoo who was still holding on to his tumbler.

"I -"

"Drink." Jinjin commanded. "Or I'll have Bin drink that for you."

Seeing the look of abject horror on his best friend's face at the thought of having to down another concoction, Eunwoo downed rum and cola shuddering and fighting the urge to throw up when he was done. He couldn't even form words to describe how awful the stuff tasted.

"Atta boy!" Jinjin cheered, tipping another glass into his mouth. He frowned at the empty glasses on the table and drew out his wallet. "Bin, go down to the bar and get us another round."

Bin balked. "Why me?"

"Because you're the youngest." Myung Jun blurted out, smiling over his glass evilly.

"I'll go with you." Eunwoo offered already standing up.

"Sit your ass down." Jinjin ordered. "He can do it himself."

Bin grabbed at the money that was handed out to him but not without throwing an angry look back at his hyungs. Eunwoo had to move aside to let him slip out of the booth and watched as his friend made his way down the stairs. Unable to clearly see where he was once he reached the dance floor, Eunwoo stood up and and walked to the edge of the balcony. Leaning over, he felt relieved when he saw Bin's familiar russet-brown head among the dancers, weaving purposely towards the direction of the bar.

He was able to wedge himself between two girls, both wearing impossibly tight dresses it was a wonder they could still breathe. Bin seemed to be having a conversation with the bartender when the girl on his right turned to face him. Even from several meters away, Eunwoo could see the unmistakable spark of interest in her eyes as she scoped out his best friend. A light tap on the shoulder and Bin looked in her direction. He smiled and then seemed to engage her in some form of verbal repartee that made her laugh. Eunwoo had been so intent on watching their exchange hadn't even noticed Jinjin standing next to him, beady eyes following the direction of his gaze.

"Well, would you look at that." The leader sniggered, sounding amused and proud at the same time. "Looks like Binnie might get lucky tonight."

Eunwoo had to clench his hands tightly to his sides to keep himself from slugging Jinjin in the face. 

 

**Dawn: Third Tuesday of May 2017**

Eunwoo breathed a sigh of relief when he entered the apartment and found the living room lights turned off. Everything was quiet. That meant that Rocky and Sanha were already asleep; the youngest members probably utilizing the lower bunks of their shared room while the oldest members were still out, figuring that they wouldn't be back until it was already time for them to go back to school. He was somewhat glad that he didn't catch any of them awake. He wasn't in the mood to explain himself.

His hasty retreat from Club Octagon was bound to get him in trouble as soon as Jinjin and Myung Jun were sober enough to unleash themselves on him. But more than that, Bin was definitely going to be disappointed at not finding him at their booth once he comes back from his little jaunt on the dance floor. Of course, that is, if his partner for the night would even let him remember he came with a group.

Eunwoo's heart broke at the memory of seeing Bin with the girl. He was throwing his head back and laughing gaily at whatever she was telling him. He didn't move away when she leaned over to whisper something in his ear; didn't mind the delicate hand that was brushing up against his arm. And when she was finally able to persuade him to venture into the dance floor, they had moved so provocatively around each other Eunwoo had no doubt how the night was going to end. 

Good for Bin, _not so much for him_.

It was then that he had decided to leave. Telling the others that he was just going to the bathroom, he had found the back exit and slipped out. Myung Jun and Jinjin were too busy challenging each other at a drinking game to notice he was even gone. After walking several meters away from the club, he hailed a taxi to take him back to the dorms. He had half a mind to ask the driver to drive him all the way to Geonpo, thinking that he wasn't really up to seeing any of the group members the next morning; but showing up at dawn in front of his parents' house was bound to bring up questions he wasn't ready to answer. So with reluctance, he went back to the group apartment.

He slipped off his shoes and placed them neatly on the rack near the door before making his way into the room he shared with Bin. He didn't have the strength to perform his usual evening ablutions, preferring to just find his bed and sleep. His heart was too heavy for anything else.

He entered their room, dropping down on his bunk and burrowing under his thick, fleece blanket. And yet, sleep wouldn't come. But there, within the confines of the room he had shared with Bin for a year; within the four corners that witnessed their shared dreams and heartaches; within the sanctuary where he had secretly tended to his growing affection for his best friend, Eunwoo allowed himself the luxury to cry.

Deep, agonizing sobs made his lungs hurt and the rest of his body shake. He curled into himself, unable to rein in the flux of his emotions once he let go. He cried at the unfairness of it all. He had already missed out on a memorable coming of age last year because they were all just too poor to bother with a celebration. They were new idols and the company purse strings were still tight. The only thing that didn't sour him completely to the idea of turning into an adult was that Bin was going to go through the same thing a year later. Eunwoo had hoped for time alone with him, talking like they did last year. Now that Bin was already an adult, maybe...just maybe...it would finally be okay to tell him how he really felt.

But he had been cheated out of his chance to confess by Jinjin's rotten timing.

He had been cheated out of having Bin by a random girl at a club.

It was as if the very Fates conspired against him.

And so Eunwoo did the only thing he could do. He cried for losing everything that night. He cried and cried until sheer exhaustion from the effort to sob lulled him to unconsciousness.

 

***********************************

 

"Hyung? Wake up."

Eunwoo felt a hand on his shoulder and then an insistent jostling that drew him out reluctantly from the comforting clutches of forgetfulness. He fought to ignore the intruder, shrugging off the hand and nosing deeper into his pillow.

"Hyung!"

He jerked up at the sound of urgency in the voice. Barely awake, his brain was still fighting a war between sleep and consciousness. The room lights were turned off but the glow from the streetlamps outside provided enough illumination so that he could see Bin perched on the edge of his bed.

"What are you doing here?"  Eunwoo's throat felt scratchy. He pawed at the sheets in search of the phone he had carelessly tossed last night. It was 4 am according to the display. His friend was home indecently early especially after the little display he saw at the club.

"You  were gone when I came back up to our booth. Jinjin and MJ said you went to the bathroom. I tried calling you but -" Bin's voice trailed off. "Why did you leave without telling me?"

Eunwoo thumbed at the screen. He had been so distraught after leaving the club, he had blocked any and all attempts to reach him. He saw that Bin had left more than 20 messages on his voicemail.

"I got bored. I was tired. Decided to bail." He replied, thinking that outright lying was the best way to go. Because really, how was he going to tell his best friend that the reason why he left was because he couldn't stand watching him flirt with someone else? "Where are the hyungs?" 

"Still there, I think. I left when I couldn't find you."

Leaning on the headboard, Eunwoo watched Bin watch him. He was sitting there sans the leather jacket he had been loaned that evening. He knew he was going to regret it, but he asked anyway. "Where's my jacket?"

Bin scratched at the back of his head, looking ashamed. "Ah that. Well, you see there was this girl and -"

If he was going to tell him how he had scored that night and then forgot his jacket at the girl's place when the deed was done, Eunwoo was having none of it. He held his hand up to stop his best friend from rambling on. "I don't want to hear it. Go to bed." 

"No, I need to talk to you first."

Eunwoo pressed his thumb and forefinger on the spot between his eyebrows. He felt a headache born from extreme irritation beginning to start. Gods. Knowing Bin, he was probably going to do a play by play about how he performed during his first time with a girl and then was going to ask him to critique his prowess. The jerk. He would rather swallow rat poison.

"I don't want to hear about you and your new girlfriend! Go to bed!" He hadn't meant to shout. But the frustration and the anger finally got the best of his usual stoicism and it bled into the tone of his voice.

Bin recoiled from him, appearing confused. "What new girlfriend?"

Okay. So she was a bootie call. Not a girlfriend...yet. Different banana, same gorilla. Whatever. Still didn't want to hear it. "Bin, just please. I am wrecked. I want to go back to sleep."

"No. Not until we talk. What girlfriend were you talking about?"

Eunwoo suddenly felt the tiniest tinge of sympathy for the girl at the club. The poor thing had no idea how Bin was vehemently denying her existence mere hours after what transpired between them. "The girl you met at the bar when you were supposed to be buying our drinks?"

Bin gave a start, recognition kicking in. "Ah, you saw that? Yeah, she's the reason I don't have your jacket."

"Oh, for crying out loud! I said, I don't want to hear it. I don't care about how you two got it on and then _you_ forgot _my_  shit at _her_ place... I don't!"

"What? No! What are you talking about?" Bin shifted in his position so he could face Eunwoo directly. "Why are you so angry with me?"

"BECAUSE!!!"

Eunwoo threw his hands in the air, his rage robbing him of speech. How was he supposed to tell his dimwit of a best friend that the reason he was so bent out of shape was because he was jealous? He was jealous that the girl caught Bin's attention so easily when _he_ had been right in front of him this entire time. He was jealous that she got to experience him in a way that night that he would only be able to dream about. He was jealous that it wasn't him. It hurt that there was no way it was going to be _him_.

"I don't know what you think I did tonight. I lost your jacket because after I danced with the girl I met at the bar, she said she had to go home. It was cold. I thought I was being a gentleman when I gave her your jacket while we waited for a taxi outside."

Hear we go...

So much for avoidance. Eunwoo braced himself for the worst to come, hoping that he would be able to hold himself together long enough at least until he can find some dark, dank hole he could crawl into and die. It was just his luck that he fell for someone so blessedly insensitive.

"She... well..." Bin clutched at the back of his neck, a sure sign that he was feeling tense about something. "She invited me over to her place and I kind of got flustered..."

Great. This is just great...

His heart was beating a mile a minute. Blood was pounding inside his temples making his eyes swim. Or maybe it was the tears that were pooling inside his eyelids that made it difficult for him to see. Eunwoo wasn't sure of anything anymore except that he wanted Bin to shut up. He pulled up his knees, hugging them to his chest, unconsciously forming a barrier between himself and the disaster his best friend was going to deal him with his next words.

"She left in a rush when I refused and... the taxi was already driving away before I remembered she still had your jacket."

Hang on a minute? He wasn't hallucinating what Bin just said, right? It wasn't just his inner desires conjuring up words that he wanted to hear? He did say he refused?

"What did you just say?"

Bin felt a bit put out at having to recount his words for the second time. But at least Eunwoo wasn't glaring at him anymore. "Well, I said I tried to chase down the cab to get your jacket back..."

"I don't care about the damned jacket, you idiot." He had plans to burn the thing anyway had it made it back to him. "What did you tell her when she invited you over?"

"I said no, of course."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, I wasn't interested."

He had said it so flatly, so unemotionally that Eunwoo thought he hallucinated again. Because really, the girl at the club was all-kinds of attractive judging by any standard and there was no mistaking the vibe that she was giving off. So why would he even balk at her invitation? It didn't make the slightest sense.

"You're supposed to ask me why I wasn't interested." Bin chided his best friend, poking one of his blanket covered legs.

Eunwoo had been so absorbed in his thoughts trying to work logic into what he was hearing, he hadn't realized that he hadn't spoken for some time. "Why? Why weren't you interested?"

Bin titled his head to the side, lips curling into that kind of secretive smile that most people who didn't know him would construe to be devious. "Well, to be honest about it, I wasn't into her. I'm kind of into someone else." He paused, making sure he had Eunwoo's full attention. "I've been sort of into _you..._ for some time now." He peeked beneath the fringe of hair that fell on his forehead, watching the absence of emotion on his friend's face.

Well as confessions go, this one didn't seem to have gone down well if one were to judge from the way Eunwoo was behaving. He was silent and motionless, blinking his eyes every now and then. He hardly seemed to even be breathing. Bin started to feel anxious. This certainly wasn't how he had envisioned the moment he had to wait an entire year for to happen. Could he have misjudged the tension he had been feeling building between the two of them so badly?

"Eunwoo?"

"What... What exactly are you saying, Bin?"

"I'm saying that I like you. Like, _really_ like you. Like more than just my best friend." Bin moved from his crouch at the edge of the bed, rising to his knees and pressing his long arms against the mattress, effectively caging Eunwoo in. If he wanted to get away, he would have to tackle the boy in front of him. Bin moved forward, the breath of his impressive shoulder muscles flexing, making Eunwoo swallow nervously. Bin drew closer towards his best friend's face so he could look directly into his eyes. He was not going to let his next words be misinterpreted. He had to make Eunwoo understand that it had always been him whom he wanted.

"I've had these feelings for you for a long time now. I've tried telling you before... in my own way, but the words kept getting messed up and you never took me seriously. I guess you thought I was still too young then."

Something clicked in Eunwoo's head. The time Bin had said how his mom thought Eunwoo was a great influence on him. The time Bin asked his opinion about being with someone romantically in the same industry. The time Bin let it slip how he thought that they were the perfect duo. And that time Bin declared that he was prepared to date another man seriously, if only the right one would find him...

Bin had been right. He had dismissed those words as mere musings, something Bin was prone to do about anything and everything. He threw out his words into the world; no never mind where they land or how they were perceived. Instead of pursuing the same line of thought every time Bin mentioned relationships, Eunwoo had ruffled his best friend's hair, treating him...like a kid. He had never stopped to consider that those words were actually about him.

"I didn't want to go out tonight because I wanted this time to tell you. I've wanted to tell you when you had your coming of age. But there was never a right time. And now that it was my turn, I hoped you'd finally listen to me. Because now... you have to acknowledge me legally as an adult. But then, Jinjin-hyung got this club idea in his head and when you agreed, I just went with it. I thought if I could get you on to the dance floor maybe I could - Eunwoo?"

Eunwoo had released a pained groan, hiding his face in his hands. This was all just too much to take in a span of one night with so little sleep to maintain normal organ function let alone his brain processes. A few hours ago he went home broken, mourning the loss of a future he thought he could have had with Bin. Now after waking up from crying his heart out, he found that very same future being handed back to him on a Bin-coated platter.

All he had to do was to take it.

"Eunwoo, say something please. I'm laying my heart out here and you're -"

"Mmmmm nyooo twooo."

"What did you say?" Bin grabbed hold of Eunwoo's wrists, prying them off of his face. It was amazing how even after all this time together...the sight of his best friend's face, the same face that sustained and encouraged him through the hardest times of his life, still took his breath away.

"I said I'm into you too."

A great, big smile broke from Bin's face. "Really?"

"Really." Eunwoo gushed, suddenly shy; his eyes turning into half-moon slits as his own face reflected his best friend's joy.

Bin sighed in relief, sinking back on the mattress beside him. He took the other's hand and pressed the palm against the side of his face. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me my last gift."

"But I haven't given you anything yet."

"You will." Bin slid closer to Eunwoo's side, hand coming up to cradle his delicate jaw. "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

And how could Eunwoo possibly deny him? "Okay..."

The first press of their mouths was gentle, tentative little nibbles tracing the lines of Eunwoo's lip. Bin schooled himself to be patient; still testing the waters with this recent shift in the boundaries of their relationship. He knew of Eunwoo's tendency to grow anxious if pushed too much too soon. And so, he took his time exploring, dabbing his tongue over the delicate plump curves of the other's lips, enjoying the feel of their silken softness.

When he pulled away, it was with reluctance. But he needed to see if he was affecting Eunwoo the same way the other male was doing to him. His breath caught in his throat, watching as Eunwoo's eyes fluttered open, long eyelashes flickering against the creamy whiteness of his skin, seeing the intensity of his own feelings reflected within their brown depths. Bin's thumb pushed down on the moist divot in the middle of Eunwoo's mouth, lips following soon after; tongue darting into the corners until the other boy sighed his surrender. Bin pushed forward with his affections, growing bolder with his kisses at Eunwoo's submission. The frustrations of the year Bin had spent waiting, biding his time enclosed within his own personal hell unable to tell his best friend of his growing feelings for him, had been forgotten. His reward for his patience found within the long sips of sweetness he was taking from Eunwoo's mouth; within the tantalizing rub of the other's tongue against his own. The world outside, the worries and the doubts shrank then vanished; replaced by that delicious wetness Bin was determined to take an entire lifetime to savor.

Eunwoo's head was spinning; the world as he knew it yanked from under his feet by his friend's unexpected confession. His very secret fantasies were coming into fruition under the onslaught of Bin's mouth and tongue. He was finally his, willingly and entirely. To think that mere moments ago, he was ready to sever ties and give him up for good. He wanted to kick himself for ever thinking of ever relinquishing this feeling up - the heat flaring within him at the sensation of another's tongue halfway down his throat, licking at the ridges of his teeth; drawing out his moans, encouraging his body to do the thinking for him. He grabbed at Bin's shirt, not heeding the possibility that the material would tear in his grip, as he shimmied down from the headboard to lay back against the mattress. He wanted the other male impossibly closer, the entire length of their bodies pressed against each other.

Bin followed him down the bed, stretching on top of Eunwoo's body without breaking contact with his lips, his right leg finding itself wedged in between the other's open thighs. Eunwoo's hands trailed from Bin's chest to entangle themselves in his hair, angling his head so he could also do some exploration of his own. Both males had already exhausted the capacity of their lungs when they finally moved away from each other, lips swollen and glistening.

"Wow." Eunwoo giggled, brain still fuzzy from pleasure.

"Wow, yourself."  Bin rested on his side, propping himself up on his left elbow while the fingers of his right hand caressed at the other male's face, lingering on his mouth.

"I guess you got your third coming of age gift."

"Yeah, but I was kinda hoping to push my luck further." Bin's fingers teased down the length of Eunwoo's neck, finally coming to rest at the V where the undone buttons of his gray shirt exposed his skin. 

Eunwoo couldn't help the sighing at the feel of the other's touch."Really? what did you have in mind?"

"Well, earlier you said something about _getting it on_ and what better time than _-"_

"You have got to be kidding! Rocky and Sanha are just next door!" But there was no real protest in Eunwoo's voice. Just amusement at the brazen courage Bin was displaying that moment. It was... _extremely sexy_.

"Dead to the world and frankly, I don't care. We've been dancing this dance around each other for far too long. Now that I know you want me too, I don't want to wait anymore." Bin reached behind him, bunching the material of his shirt under his grip as he took it off, baring himself to the other's gaze. "Unless, of course, _you_ want to wait?"

Eunwoo shook his head, reaching up to pull him back down over his body again. No, he didn't want to wait anymore. Not for this. Not for him.

 

**Late Afternoon: Third Tuesday of May 2017**

Eunwoo stretched, arms reaching up over his head to loosen the kinks on his neck, shoulders and lower back. He smiled, actually relishing the small twinges of pain that reminded him how his body had been deliciously and thoroughly used just hours before.

Bin had been a very gentle and considerate lover, making sure that he got as much pleasure as he could take from their shared experience. They both fumbled with each other at first, not really sure how to go about things. But they also had fun discovering what they both liked with Bin being especially careful to pace himself according to Eunwoo's needs. After they had both reached completion, he had been solicitous; stroking along Eunwoo's spine and raining kisses on his face while they both tried to catch their breath. And when they slept, they were cocooned in each other's arms; content in the knowledge they were finally, _really_ together.

The apartment was quiet when he padded out into the kitchen in a loose shirt and blush pink pj's. Eunwoo assumed that everyone was still out, which was well and good. He could grin like an idiot all he liked; ecstatic that he was in a serious _adult_ relationship. 

He peered into the refrigerator, checking on what he could make for their very belated lunch. To his surprise, he saw a container still full of chicken stuck with a smiley-face drawn on a blue Post-It. Bless the maknaes. They were such sweet devils! With all their talk last night of leaving nothing for their hyungs, they still set aside some of the cherished treat. The note must have been Sanha's idea. Eunwoo made a mental note to get them something nice next time he went shopping.

He took the chicken and placed it on the kitchen counter. Then he started taking out some leftover cooked rice and kimchi. He could do a quick kimchi-fried rice and then reheat the chicken. If Bin was still hungry, he'd suggest they have something delivered.

The coffee was percolating in the machine and he had two cups at the ready when familiar arms looped themselves around his waist. He felt a kiss and then a nose nuzzling at the back of his neck. 

"I was going to bring you something to eat in bed.. but you woke up before I did." Bin murmured, lips moving against his skin.

Eunwoo snorted. His boyfriend was too adorable. "Yeah, a likely story. Were you thinking of feeding me instant noodles?" It was the only thing that he could make that didn't result in a disaster. He turned within the circle of Bin's arms, laughing at the prominent pout he saw on his face. "Anyway, coffee's ready." 

Bin released him, grudgingly accepting the cup full of liquefied caffeine. He took a sip, closing his eyes at the taste. His boyfriend could definitely compete with him when it comes to making coffee.

His boyfriend...

His... 

He gets to wake up next to _that_ every morning. How the hell did he get so lucky?

"Good?"

"Mmmhhhmmm." Bin took another satisfying gulp before exchanging meaningful looks with Eunwoo over the brims of their cups. He was openly eyeing his lips, wanting another taste. He was about to lean over to do just that when they heard a groan... and what sounded like a car backfiring in the living room.

"I thought we had the apartment to ourselves." Eunwoo said, confused. He was so intent on finding food when he woke up, he had walked right up to the kitchen without even glancing at their shared common room. "Let's check it out."

Bin grabbed their cups and placed them on the counter. Moving swiftly but quietly, the two approached the couch. Both gasped, discovering Jinjin splayed on his back, a satisfied smile on his face while he slept. Myung Jun was draped on top of his stomach; head turned to one side, with one arm trailing to the floor, blissfully knocked out...and snoring.

"I... Well... That..."

"You little shit!" Bin hissed at the group leader, seeing that Jinjin was already starting to wake. "So this was the reason why you were so damned determined to drag us out clubbing!"

"Good afternoon to you, too." The group leader murmured, good-naturedly choosing to ignore the slur Bin just threw at him while rubbing the sleep from the corners of his eyes. "Could you not shout please? My boyfriend's still sleeping." He looked down fondly at the body sprawled over him, stroking at MJ's hair. "He makes the cutest sounds."

As if on cue, Myung Jun let out a loud snore that sounded as if his sinuses were backed up all the way to Timbuktu. 

Jinjin reacted by gushing. "Aww. See?" 

"Wait? Boyfriend?" Eunwoo blurted out in disbelief.

"Yes. My boyf- Awwww!"

Bin couldn't resist smacking Jinjin on one shoulder with a clenched fist. "You wanted to go out last night so you could get MJ-hyung drunk enough to put the moves on him! Damn it, hyung! On the night of _my_ coming of age? I ought to kill you!"

Jinjin grunted at the contact, clutching at the shoulder that was beginning to smart. "Fine. So what if I did? I don't know what you're complaining about. The night out seemed to help sort _you_ two out as well." He nodded pointedly to a spot on Eunwoo's neck. "Is that a hickey? I see I'm not the only one who took advantage of the coming of age excuse." He threw Bin a smirk.

"Well, I..." Bin's reply was curtailed by his own embarrassment at being found out. For a moment he lost his train of thought, stopping mid-rant; eyes crossing as he recalled his pleasurable hijinx with his boyfriend hours before.

Eunwoo's fingers touched at a blooming patch of purple skin at the junction between his shoulder and neck. He blushed furiously at the leering grin on Jinjin's face, giving the leader all the visual confirmation he needed that things between him and the other male have indeed moved on to prior uncharted territories.

"That is not the point! The point is that you -"

"SSSSSHHHHHH!!!" Jinjin said through clenched teeth, pressing a finger to his lips. On top of him, Myung Jun shifted in his sleep, crawling further up the leader's torso; the arm that was hanging off to the side before winding itself around his waist. They waited a full minute in silence until the oldest band member settled down before Jinjin spoke in a loud whisper. "Look. I understand you're both upset that my intentions last night proved to be a little selfish..."

"A little? Really?" Bin sneered. The nerve of this hyung!

"...but seeing as things have actually worked out for the best, could you just let it go for now?" 

"Let it go? Why I should -"

"Bin, come on." Eunwoo pressed a hand on his boyfriend's chest, hoping to pacify him. Bin wasn't the type to get upset so easily. But he supposed coming close to losing each other last night if things had gone differently, made him extra sensitive.

"So, could you scoot back into your room and do what it is that new couples do, while I get to do what I want to do with my boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend is unconscious. I doubt you can do much with him!" Bin retorted, crossing him arms over his chest.

"Well, that's what _you_ think."

Bin grimaced as the implications of Jinjin's words hit him. "Ewwww!"

"Now, scoot!" 

Eunwoo took it as his cue to pull Bin out of the room before the discussion further escalated into a shouting match. He wasn't much worried about his boyfriend and the group leader getting into fisticuffs. It was accidentally waking up their MJ-hyung in the middle of a drunken stupor that he wasn't looking forward to. MJ was a mean drunk, and a hundred times more horrible if he was hung-over.

Bin was still fuming when he locked the door to their room, pacing the length of the empty space between their bunk beds and the wall, his slippers making thunking noises on the floor. "To think what could have happened if I had been stupid enough to... Oh my god! I can't believe, Jinjin! I mean the lying, manipulating little snit! I should wring his neck! You can have the leader position in ASTRO. Gaaahhh!"

Eunwoo stepped in his way, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's torso, preventing him from making another fruitless circuit in their limited space. He held Bin until the anxious tremors subsided and he relaxed in his arms.

"But nothing happened. And we're both okay." He whispered comfortingly.

Bin clung to him. "I know when we talked earlier I made it seem so easy to say no to the girl in the club. But I was so tempted last night, Eunwoo. The only thing that kept me from going with her was the thought that I would somehow disappoint you...because you always expect me to do the right thing."

"But you did do the right thing. _You came home to me_."

"Why do you always think the best of me?"

"Not always, Bin. I was very angry with you last night because I thought you did do something with her." Eunwoo confessed, feeling remorseful for being so quick to assume things. But he was determined to make it up to him. He cupped his hands along his boyfriend's jaw, lifting Bin's face so he could look into his eyes. "I'm really glad you didn't though. And as wrong as Jinjin-hyung was for pulling what he did last night, he was right. It did help sort things out between the two of us."

"So are you saying I should just forget about it?"

"Well, I'm sure you can find a suitable form of revenge later. But for now, I'm going to try and distract you...." Eunwoo's voice trailed off, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

It would've been comedic but Bin was already watching intently as the other male licked his lips, blood pooling down a very specific area of his anatomy. "Distract me _how_ exactly?"

"Well..." Eunwoo's hands found themselves inside Bin's shirt, fingers teasing along his rib cage. "Jinjin-hyung did suggest doing things new couples do."

"What about food?" Bin inquired, allowing himself to be backed up against the bunk beds. Not that he was actually interested in getting any sustenance now with his boyfriend was being all frisky, but he had to ask. "I thought you got out of bed because you were hungry."

"Food can wait. I kind of want to nibble on something else..."

"Well, since you put it that way..."

As Eunwoo joined his boyfriend back on the bottom bunk, he couldn't believe that he had ever feared the idea of Bin turning legal.

Because now it was becoming clear... it had its advantages.


End file.
